Reign Over Me
by sissa610
Summary: Based on the movie, but i will add in more plot, AU. Sam looses his enitre family during 911. Years later, his estranged brother, Dean, helps give Sam his life back. But it isn't that easy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I got this idea from the movie Reign Over Me, that is currently out in theaters. If you are planning to see the movie and not want to know what happens, don't read this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Summary- Sam's entire family is murdered during the September 11th attacks. His estranged brother, Dean, comes back into his life and helps him reclaim the life he once had. **

_**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THE FILM, REIGN OVER ME. **_

**Living so close to Nyc and dealing with the devastating effects of 9/11, this story is dedicated to those who lost someone on 9/11 or simply to those who lost someone very important in their live. **

_HONK! HONK!_

The sound of dozens of cars sitting in traffic on a busy New York City street filled Dean Winchester's ears. He looked down at the clock in the Impala and it mocked him with the current time. He was running late, very late to having dinner with his family.

A lot has happen in the past fourteen years, and Dean couldn't help but mull over it in his mind. It had been that long since he had seen his brother, Sam. His younger brother had big dreams of college and a normal life; one that John and Dean couldn't see. Hunting was their only priority, and everything else took a back burner. Even though he had not spoken to his brother in numerous years, he made it a point to make sure he was doing well, mostly by having other hunters tail him for a while.

Sam went to Stafford, became a lawyer, married a girl he met their, Jessica Moore, and the two moved to New York City. They had three little girls; Haley, Hannah, and Harley, and seemed to be doing quite well for themselves.

About eight years after Sam left, John and Dean finally killed the demon that plagued his family for so long. His father continued the hunt, but Dean wanted something more, effectively running his relationship with his father. He tore a page from Sam's book, went to law school and married his long time girlfriend.

Dean his wife, Isabel, and his daughter, Annie and his son, Finn, moved to the city in 2005 and had acclimated nicely.

Dean owned his own office where numerous lawyers work out of and was very successful. He always asked around to see if anyone had heard from Sam Winchester, his brother.

Finally, he met a man who knew his brother but gave him the devastating news.

---------------------------------------

"I knew a Sam Winchester, he was a great lawyer," he said sadly.

"What do you mean, knew and he was a great lawyer? He's not…?" Dean asked his heart in his throat, his palms sweaty; had he not known his brother had long been deceased?

"No…he's alive…if you can call it that," the man replied.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked heatedly.

"His wife and kids…they died in September 11th. They were on the plane…from Boston," the man said, clearly devastated.

Dean felt as if he was punched, and could hardly take in a breath. How could this have happened to his little brother? He lost everything…

"He lost it; quit his job and lives all alone in his apartment, where he lived with his family. He…he's not the same person."

"Do…do you know where I can find him?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know…Sam was always very protective of all his girls, and he never gave out his address. He was so protective of them…and he couldn't protect them from that…"

Dean had searched and searched, but it was as if Sam had disappeared from the radar. You can't find people who want to be missing.

------------------------------------

So here Dean was two years later, sitting in traffic, thinking of his brother as he often did. His cell phone chimed next to him, and he answered it.

"Hey baby."

"Dean, when are you gonna be home?" Isabel asked in a sweet but irritated voice.

"As soon as traffic clears. I'm sorry baby."

"I know, it's not you're fault. The kids have just been rough-housing this afternoon and it's got me frazzled. I'll see you soon?"

"I'll talk to them when I get home. I'll be home soon. Love you."

"Love you too," Dean said, putting the phone down.

As he looked up again, he saw a familiar figure walk out of a paint store with two cans of paint in his arms. His hair was longer, crazy and curly. He was wearing blue jeans and a black, long over coat with a big scarf, and a brown messenger bag. He had huge ear phones over his ears and seemed to be mumbling something under his breath. His appearance was strangely familiar to Dean…he knew him from somewhere-

"Sammy," he whispered. Dean threw open his door and jumped out.

"Sammy! Sam!" He yelled, but the man just kept walking. "Sam, wait, please!" Dean said, trying to get closer to his brother, but traffic began to move and Sam was lost in the crowd of people.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled, getting back into his car and driving the rest of the way home.

-

-

**review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-

-

Dean pulled into the parking garage and parked next to his wife's car. He gathered his brief case and made his way to the elevator that brought him to the apartment. Stopping outside the door, he could hear his children bickering in the family room and his wife's desperate attempt to stop them.

He smiled and opened the door, "I'm home!" He yelled, placing his brief case next to the closet. He hung up his winter jacket and took off his scarf.

"Daddy!" Annie and Finn cried, running from the family room to greet him in the hallway. Finn was eight years old, tall and skinny like Sam, and looked just like him. He had longer, brown curly hair and had the same inquisitive look in his eyes. Annie was five and she was as sharp as a tack. She had short brown hair and her father's eyes, but the rest was her mother.

"Daddy, Finn wouldn't…wouldn't let me finish watching my princess movie," she said with a sad look on her face. But Dean knew better; her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Finn, why didn't you let her finish her movie?" He asked, leading them into the kitchen.

"Dad, she has been watching it all afternoon. I finished all my home-work, and Mom said I could watch the television when I was done," Finn reasoned.

"Annie, is that true?" Dean asked, walking into the kitchen and kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Well…well…well," Annie stuttered.

"Well nothing sweetheart, if that's what Mommy said, that's what goes. Mommy told me the both of you have been acting up," Dean said, helping Isabel carry the pots and various dishes on the table.

"She/ He started it," they both shouted at the same time, pointing at each other with cross looks on their faces.

"Ok, that's enough. It's dinner time and we are going to stop fighting for the night, ok?" He asked, kneeling next to them both.

They grudgingly agreed. He kissed both of them on the forehead and they all retreated back to the table.

"I don't know how you do it," Isabel whispered in Dean's ear.

It's because I'm not with them all day. By the way, you look gorgeous," he smiled, sitting across the table from her.

Everyone went around the table and said a little about their day. When it came time for Dean to talk about his day, he contemplated telling his family about seeing his brother.

"Work was fine, have a case coming up, should be pretty cut and dry. But I actually saw my brother today."

"Oh my god, how is he?" Isabel asked, concern all over her face. She knew of their past, including the hunting.

"I…I don't know. I saw him and I yelled, but he didn't hear me," Dean said disappointedly. "It was actually right after we got off the phone."

"Maybe you will run into him again sometime soon," Isabel reasoned.

"I hope so," Dean said quietly.

-------------------------------------

After dinner, Dean and Isabel cleaned up while the kids played Hungry, Hungry Hippos in the next room. Dean and Isabel joined them and the family sat around the family room, laughing and enjoying each other's company. But Dean couldn't help but imagine what Sam was going through, loosing his entire family.

"You're thinking of your brother, aren't you?" Isabel whispered.

"I just can't imagine how I'd feel if I'd lost all of you…I couldn't live," he said quietly, staring at his hands.

"It's scary, but we're here and we're safe. You'll find Sam and we'll help him through it," Isabel said, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you."

---------------------------------------------------

But a week passed and Dean didn't see or hear from his brother. Dean had hoped that Sam had seen him, heard his pleas, but there was no phone call or sightings.

Dean drove Finn to his friend Dave's place for a sleepover party. After making sure everything was ok, he made his way back to the car. The sound of a scooter made him look up and Sam drove past him on the vehicle.

"Sam, Samuel Winchester!" Dean yelled running after his brother. The figure on the scooter slowed and turned around, stopping on a near by sidewalk.

Dean ran up to him and took in the sight of his brother. Sam has aged, and he looked even more haggard in person. He had deep bags under his eyes and an immense sadness that emanated from his soul.

"Sam, is that you?" Dean asked, looking at his brother.

Sam eyed his suspiciously, "Who are you?" He asked quietly.

The comment almost knocked Dean off his feet. "Yea, Sam it's me, your brother Dean."

Sam continued to size up Dean, "Dean…Dean…" Sam repeated, mulling the name over and over, as if you familiaraize himself with it. "You're my brother Dean," he said, still not totally convinced.

"Yea, Sammy, I'm your family. Remember Kansas, and Standford and-"

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," Sam repeated over and over, hands clasping his huge earphones. "I don't have a family, I don't I don't."

Dean was surprised by his brother's current mental health. He slowly muttered his sentences and didn't have the fire he had when he was young.

"Ok, Sam I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. Calm down ok?" Dean pleaded, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sam looked up at him and seemed to forget what was stressing him out before. "You want Chinese food?" He asked suddenly.

"Um, sure, we can have Chinese. Let me call my wife, ok?"

Sam nodded and began to play with his Ipod and mutter and rock to a song he played.

Dean called his house but received no answer but left a message as to not worry his wife; "Izzie it's me. I found Sam, we're going for food. I'll call you later."

He looked back at Sam who was rocking back and forth and Dean wasn't sure if he should interrupt him.

"Sam, you want to go?"

"Yea…yea…let's go," he muttered and hopped on the scooter. "Get on."

Dean, very hesitantly, jumped on the scooter and took off with his brother he had not seen in too many years for Chinese food.


	3. Chapter 3

-

-

The two brother's sat by the window in the Chinese restaurant eating their food quietly. Dean studied his brother, waiting for him to talk, but he couldn't help but notice he still had his ear phones on and music was still coming from them.

"I remember you," Sam said out of the blue, looking at his brother.

"Oh, good. Thank god," Dean said, pushing the food around on his plate.

"I haven't seen you in fourteen years. Why are you here?"

"I live in the city now, well I have been for the past two years with my family."

"Dean Winchester has a family?" Sam mumbled with a smile on his face, the first Dean had seen in a while. God he'd missed it. "I didn't think hunting allowed it."

"Well, I stopped hunting, since I got married," Dean said. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"What?"

"You both gave me so much shit for leaving. It just surprised me you could pull yourself out of Dad's ass," Sam mumbled incoherently.

"Sam that's not fair," Dean reasoned.

"You want to come to my place?" Sam asked, as if he completely forgot the heated conversation they were once in.

"What?" Dean asked completely confused.

"Do you…wanna come to my place?" Sam said, standing and throwing money on the table; Dean noticed it was plenty for the both of them with a generous tip. _Where did he get that kind of money?_

"Sure," Dean said, following his brother outside. They hoped on the scooter and took off down the street.

-----------------------------

They arrived at a very nice apartment building and made there way upstairs and entered the very barren apartment.

"Take off your shoes!" Sam said and hurried inside. Dean threw off his shoes and walked inside. The entire apartment was under renovation. The kitchen was torn apart and the family room had a small couch, a wide screen T.V, and a Playstation 2. The book shelves in the corner were completely empty and sheets draped over the furniture that was pushed in the corner.

"Wanna play?" Sam said, motioning to the screen, a game on the television.

"Nah," Dean said, looking around.

"Dude, come on! It's addictive!" Sam said, throwing him the paddle.

"Dean caught it and sat next to his brother. Fifteen minutes later, Dean was enthralled in the game.

"So much for not having an addictive personality," Sam murmured.

"Shut up. Hey where's your bathroom?" Dean asked.

"All the way down the hallway," Sam said pointing, but not taking his eyes from the screen.

-----------------------------------------

Dean used this opportunity to look around the apartment. There were three bedrooms, a master room and two single rooms. The one room was pink with ballerinas covering the walls. Sheets draped all over two bed and the dressers and the closet doors were shut and a chair was pushed in front of them. The second bed room was periwinkle and had a small child's bed in it. It had bunny rabbits all over, but like the other room, it was covered in sheets. The master room was the same. It was a soft yellow and all the dressers and the bed were pushing to one side of the room. Sam's clothes were in a pile on the side of the room, next to a few blankets and a pillow. Sam slept on the floor, the corner farthest from the furniture.

Dean entered the room and looked around. There was a box right next to the bed and Dean opened it carefully. Inside were dozens and dozens of pictures.

There were pictures of Sam and Jessica, Jessica and the girls, Sam and the girls and family pictures. Dean looked at the way Sam looked at his wife and girls in every picture and his heart broke more. You could see he adored being a husband and a father, and to have them all taken away at once, was unimaginable.

He looked at pictures of his girls and Jessica, and the back was dated August 2001, Picnic in the Park; Jessica, Haley-9, Hannah-6, and Harley-3.

Jessica was stunning in a white sun dress and long blonde locks gently pulled from her face. Their oldest, Haley, sat on her right. She had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, just like Sam. She had the same yearning for knowledge that her father had at this age. She was wearing a light green dress with a white under shirt and white sandals. Hannah had the same color hair, but had Jess's blue eyes. You could tell by her demeanor in the photograph she was delicate and "a little princess." She wore the same dress, but in pink with a white under shirt and pink sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail, with a pink ribbon holding it in place. The youngest, Harley, looked like the devil was in her. She had blonde curly and a fire in her eyes, giving her a mischievous look. As if she was just waiting to get in trouble and plead her innocence.

Dean placed the picture back and wiped the tears from his eyes. No wonder his brother was so out of it, he'd have to be committed if it was the other way around.

"Dude you fall in?" Sam yelled.

"Uh, sorry, coming!" Dean yelled and ran back to Sam. "Listen man, I have to get going I have work tomorrow," Dean said gathering his things.

"I'll drive you back!" Sam said, putting down the controller and leading his brother back outside.

-------------------------------------

The drove back to where the Impala was parked and Dean got off the scooter slowly.

"Night Dean," He said, taking off as fast as he arrived.

"Wait!" Dean yelled, but between cars, the sound of the scooter and the earphones that never left his ear, Sam didn't hear him.

"Night Sammy."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean arrived at his apartment late, and by the silence surrounding him, everyone was asleep.

He went into his children's room kissed them goodnight, covered thme with their blankets, and made his way to the master bedroom. He quietly slipped inside and dressed for bed.

He crawled into bed next to his wife, and kissed her cheek.

"Dean?" Izzie asked confused from sleep.

"Who were you expecting?" Dean whispered with a laugh.

"My secret lover, he just left," Isabel said with a smile, kissing Dean on the lips.

"Funny," Dean said, pulling Isabel into his arms.

"How was your brother?" She asked, snuggling into her husband.

Dean sighed and kissed her shoulder, "I don't know…he's…he's…"

"He's what?"

"He isn't the same person anymore. My Sam is lost in there somewhere; he completely pulled into himself," Dean said.

"Can you blame him? Look what happened."

"His place is completely destroyed; he's remodeling the whole thing. And he has put away or covered anything that has to do with his family. He even told me he didn't have a family."

"When people experience something as traumatic as Sam, they tend to turn off. They can actually make themselves forget. They forget to survive," Isabel reasoned.

"Why would he want that? Not to remember them or live the way he does?"

"Dean, he has lost everything. The psychological impact of that is huge. Your brain has ways of protecting itself, even from itself, kinda like self preservation. Sometimes it hurts too much to remember."

"When did you get so smart?" Dean asked.

"I've always been smart!" Isabel said with mock offense.

"I just don't know if I can save him," Dean admitted sadly.

"Dean, if anyone can save him, it's you," Isabel said with a smile and kissed her husband affectionately on the lips.

"Thank you. After work, I'm gonna stop by his place for a few minutes. Is that ok?"

"Will you be home for dinner?" Isabel asked.

"I'm not sure," Dean said.

"Just let me know."

"Thanks for being so understanding about this," Dean said, kissing her again.

"You kiss me like that again, and I might not want to stop," Isabel giggled as Dean began to kiss down her neck.

"That's the plan," Dean muffled, nibbling at her neck.

Isabel let out a small moan, "I like this plan."

------------------------------------

After work, Dean made his way to Sam's apartment and rang the buzzer for Sam to come let him in.

A older woman pushed by him and used a key to unlock the door, and he made to follow her when she turned around.

"Can I help you?" She asked gruffly.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Dean and I'm here to see Sam," Dean answered politely.

"He doesn't live here," she said, turning back to the door.

Dean looked at the building and he knew it was the same one he entered last night. He looked on the list of people who owned the apartments and the busser he pressed said it was for Sam Winchester.

"Ma'am, I was here last night. He's my brother, I'm just stopping by to say hi," Dean tried to reason.

"Again, he doesn't live here," she said, a little more forceful.

"I was in his apartment! He's re-decorating!" Dean said.

"Son, that man's been re-decorating that apartment for the past seven years."

That comment took Dean for a loop. Why would Sam be remodeling non stop over the past seven years?

"Um, can I please speak with the landlord?" Dean asked, his patience wearing thin with this old bat.

"I am the landlord kid, know leave," she turned around to enter the apartment.

Dean threw up his hands but the sound of a scooter made him look up. Sam was coming down the street, in the same clothes as yesterday and the same ear phones on his head.

"Dean, yo Dean!" He yelled, jumping off his scooter. He met his brother and the landlord on the steps.

"Hey Ms Boothman, this is my brother, Dean. We haven't talked in fourteen years," Sam said, surprising Dean that he just spilled their life story.

"See? I do know him!" Dean smirked.

Dean saw a couple walking towards them over Sam's shoulder and Ms. Boothman saw them as well. Dean saw her glare at them as they came nearer.

The woman of the couple called out to them. "Sam, Sam. Can we talk?" She asked.

Sam spun around fast and began to mutter. "No, no, no, no, no, I don't, I don't want to talk. No, No, no. no…," He said over and over, rubbing his hands together.

"Sam, sweetheart, it's ok," Ms Boothman soothed reaching out for him, but Sam had jumped from the stoop.

As the couple neared, Sam yelled for Dean. "Get on Dean! Dean get on now! Hurry Dean get on! Let's go, let's go!"

Dean ran to his brother and jumped on the moving scooter and Sam took them away as fast as the scooter could allow.

The couple ran to catch them, but Ms. Boothman stood in the way.

Dean was beginning to like her, she didn't take any bull-shit.

-

-

**review please!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanx to all those who've read and reviewed. To those who haven't, _please, please, please review!!!!!_**

-

-

Dean and Sam drove to a small club on a dark street in New York.

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked, watching his brother hook his scooter up to the lamp post outside.

"I play here."

"Play what?"

"Drums," Sam said, signaling for Dean to follow him.

"When did you learn to play the drums?" Dean asked quizzically, following his brother into the club.

"I don't know, just did," Sam said, making his way to the bouncer.

"You're late!" He barked.

"Get over it. Dean, this is Bruce, he's a dick. Take a seat, I'll be back later," Sam said, walking off to the stage.

----------------------------------

Dean finally had a chance to look around. The club was dark, with a few working lights hanging from the ceiling. The floors were black and the walls painted blood red with band posters plastered all over it. There were tables and booths, and a full bar. Everyone seemed to be wearing grungy clothes and Dean looked out of place. A business suit and tie was not standard in these parts.

Dean sat at the bar and watched Sam play the drums for a screaming, head banging band. Dean could see why Sam played for them; the music was rough and angry, and one could easy vent through the songs.

After the set, Sam jumped off stage and made his way to his brother.

"Not bad Sammy. See, all those years of mullet rock paid off," Dean said with a smile. "What can I get you, on me?"

Sam looked to the bar tender, "The usual."

"What's the usual?" Dean asked, and no sooner than he asked a root beer and mug were placed in front of Sam.

"Dude, root beer?"

"Yea," Sam said robotically pouring the soda from the bottle to the cup, making it perfecting half full.

"You like the set?" Sam asked absent-mindedly, still measuring the soda. After he felt confident, he placed the ear phones back on his head.

"Sure, never took you for a rocker," Dean said with a smile, sipping his beer.

Sam just nodded, and rocked slightly as he listened to the music in his headphones.

Dean looked around the bar and nudged his brother, "Hey Sam, there a lot of girls here Sammy."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I mean, you're single now, after…what happened with your family-"

"Whoa, whoa Dean. I don't have a family!" Sam said, mumbling and getting very agitated.

"Oh, hey I know you don't-" Dean said, trying to back petal, seeing his brother getting more and more agitated.

Who sent you?" Sam stood up and screamed.

"Sam, what are you talking about? Calm down," Dean said.

"Who sent you? Did they send you?" Sam screamed again, causing the music to lower and the bar patrons turned to watch the scene unravel.

"Sam, calm down-"

No, no no! Fuck you!" Sam screamed and threw his root beer in Dean's face.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean yelled, getting in his brother's face.

"Stay away from me," Sam whispered, and ran out the club.

Dean wiped himself clean quickly, throwing money down for their drinks and ran after his brother. Sam was already taking off on his scooter.

"Sam, wait!" Dean yelled, but knew he couldn't hear him. "Son of a bitch," Dean said out loud. Dean hailed a taxi and made his way back to his home. The whole way home Dean berated himself for mentioning Sam's family too soon, and hoped he didn't ruin any chance of helping his brother.

---------------------------------------

Dean went to work the next day, exhausted from talking his wife about the Sam situation all night. She told him to wait for Sam to come to him, and seeking him out could push him away further. Dean was distracted the whole morning, not concentrating on his work, so he decided to take his lunch early.

As me made his way out of his office building a voice grabbed his attention.

"Excuse me, sir, excuse me?" a woman called.

Dean turned and saw the Sam woman that he and Sam had run from the previous day. Dean looked at her distrustfully and began to walk away.

"Please, I need to speak with you about Sam," she pleaded, trying to catch up with Dean.

"What do you want with my brother?" Dean barked, turning to face the woman.

"You Sam's brother? Dean?" She asked.

"Yea, who are you?" Dean asked, still not trusting her as far as he could throw her.

"I'm Patricia Moore, Jessica's mother. I'm Sam's mother in law."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanx to all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!! keep it up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

-

Dean sat across the table from Patricia Moore in a nice café near his office. They hadn't said too much, just the formal introductions and a little about each other.

Dean was looking around the café, trying to find something to say or a good starter conversation but he was drawing a blank. Apparently Patricia knew that and jumped right to the point.

"Listen Dean. I didn't mean to make your brother so upset the other day-"

"Could have fooled me," Dean said sharply, interrupting her.

"Please let me finish," she said patiently, and Dean acknowledged the statement with a head nod. "After my daughter and grand-babies were killed, Sam lost it. He won't call us, he put all of their possessions away, and he refuses to speak about the," She said, eyes tearing.

"I think of them everyday…how terrified they must have been. Sam just…shut down…and hasn't mentioned them since the funeral."

"I understand you're concerned, as am I. But he lost everything, and back them we rarely spoke. He's coping the best way he can, and until he's ready to talk about them, all you can do is be there for him," Dean reasoned, sipping his coffee.

"I would feel better if that accountant and nosy landlord weren't butting into his business, and trying to steal Sam's money," she said, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, his curiosity triggered.

"Sam got a large settlement from the government from 9/11, enough to take care of him for a very long time. I juts don't see this accountant and the landlord looking for Sam's best interest," she said quietly.

"What's the name of this accountant?" Dean asked, retrieving a pen from his pocket.

"Um, I believe it's Mr. Reed," she said, as Dean wrote it on his napkin.

"Well, I'll look into it," Dean said, gathering his things.

"You know Dean, why are you even back in Sam's life? After all these years?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"With all due respect Mrs. Moore, its none of your god damn business. My brother is hurting, and I've done a pretty shitty job in the past at being his brother. I recently met up with him, and I'm interested in getting him back to the way he was," he said, standing.

"And the money has nothing to do with it?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"If you haven't noticed, I am a very wealthy man and one of the best lawyers in New York City. I learned from the best," Dean said, checking his temper to ensure he wouldn't deck the woman in front of him.

"And who would that be?" She asked.

"My brother," Dean said, a proudness in his voice Mrs. Moore couldn't deny.

"Dean, I apologize about my comments before. I really am just looking out for Sam. It's what his girls would want," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Dean nodded his head, not accepting her apology right away, and left the café.

------------------------------------------------

Dean went straight home after work and spent the night with his family. Isabel and Dean spent most of the night refereeing between their two children, who were constantly bickering.

It was eleven o'clock and Dean and Izzie were snuggled on the couch, both half asleep watching the evening news. A knock at their door roused both of them from their sleep.

"Dean, who could that be?" Izzie asked. They never had visitors this late…ever.

" I don't know," Dean said, getting up and shaking the lingering sleepiness from his head.

He peaked in the look out hole and couldn't believe who it was.

Unlatching the door, he was greeted by a disheveled Sam. "Sammy, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to..uh go out?" He said quietly, eyes on the floor.

"Sammy, it's 11 at night," Dean said, hearing Isabel walking behind him.

"Who is it sweetheart?" She asked, appearing next to him. "Oh, are you…Sam?"

"Uh, yea…Can Dean go out with me?" He asked.

"Sam, you don't have to ask my wife permission for me to go out," he laughed, but unmistakably looked at his wife to see what her answer was.

She smirked at him with a humored look, "Well, since it's not a school night, you can go out little boy," she said with a smile.

Dean laughed, "Ok Sam, just give me a few to get changed. Come in."

Sam entered the apartment and immediately took off his shoes.

"Dude, you didn't have to take off you're shoes," Dean laughed, walking into his bedroom, Isabel following.

He quickly got dressed and kissed his wife. "Thank you for being so understanding," he said, kissing her again.

"Just don't do anything illegal, I won't bust your cute ass out," she laughed, slapping his butt as he left.

Dean met his brother in the hallway, where he was putting his shoes back on.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asked, grabbing a jacket.

"Chinese?" Sam asked.

"Uh..sure…chinese sounds good, little brother."


	7. Chapter 7

-

-

Dean and Sam sat at the same Chinese restaurant they had eaten at previously. Sam ordered the same thing he always did.

Dean noticed he was wearing the same outfit he had been in all he times he has met up with his brother, and looked even more disheveled.

"Sam, why are you out this late?" Dean asked casually.

"Couldn't sleep," he said quickly, staring at his food.

"Ok," Dean said, beginning to eat some more food when the question he had been avoiding came up.

"Why haven't we talked in fourteen years?" Sam asked quietly, staring at his food.

Dean looked at Sam as he slowly made eye contact with his brother. Dean sighed, not even sure when to begin.

"Sam, what happened was in the past-"

"Bull-shit. Because what happened then is still fucking with us now," Sam said, with as more conviction in his voice Dean had heard since he had been with him.

"Sam, I guess…when you left for Stanford…I was just scared," Dean admitted.

"That's funny. You were scared but never came to visit," Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam, don't put all that shit on me; it's a two way street dude!"

"Dude, the last time I heard from you was when he had that crazy fight," Sam huffed.

"You didn't want to come and help me find Dad!"

"Why? So we could find him and you'd get all the thanks, please. I was never good enough for him, it was always about you."

"That's bullshit Sam and you know it."

"Really? Is that why he never came to my high school graduation because of a hunt, but took off a whole week to celebrate yours? Face it Dean, you were my father growing up, not him! And it hurt, it hurt like hell when Dad said I had to leave and you did nothing to stop him!"

"At the time Sam I couldn't," Dean said defeatedly

"Exactly," Sam said.

An awkward silence fell between them and Dean was the first to break it.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I really am. I was an idiot for listening to what Dad said and following his orders. I missed out on a lot with you," Dean said sadly.

"I'm sorry too. I was an ass," Sam said with a smile.

"Yea you were," Dean laughed, making Sam smirk as well.

"So what happened?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When did you and Daddy Dearest part ways? You wouldn't be in NYC if you were still on good terms," Sam said, eating his food.

"Well, after our huge fight and I found him, we finally defeated the yellow eyed demon. Afterwards, Dad still wanted to hunt, and I knew I could do better," Dean said casually.

"Wow, it's dead huh? And no more hunting?" Sam asked shocked.

"Yea, and yea. So I went to college-"'

"You what?" Sam asked again, like he might fall over and die.

"Why do you look so surprised? I went to school, married my girl, and I have two kids," Dean said with a smile. He couldn't help but notice how Sam's eyes clouded over at the mention of his family.

"What do you do?"

"Ha, I'm..a..I'm a lawyer," Dean said shyly, only meeting his eyes for a second.

"Hmm, seems like you finally got that warm, apple pie life you always said you didn't want," Sam snickered.

"Yea, I guess I did," Dean said with a laugh. Dean figured this would be a good entrance into the conversation.

"What about you? What did you do after school?"

Sam immediately stiffened and got up, "I have to leave."

"Sam wait, please?" Dean asked, getting up and following his brother.

Sam was outside un-hooking his scooter and Dean came up next to him, "Hey wait up!"

Sam looked at Dean, his eyes aching with a loss Dean could never imagine. Before Dean could stop him, he got onto his scooter and took off, leaving a distraught Dean in the street.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day, Dean found himself in front of the office of Mr. Reed. He had made an appointment with him, but he was really here to find out what he could of the man.

"Mr. Winchester?" The receptionist asked.

Dean nodded and held his breath, hoping this went better than he had anticipated.


	8. Chapter 8

The receptionist led Dean to Mr. Reed's office and he sat in the chair opposite the desk. Mr. Reed held up a apologetic gesture; he was currently ending a phone call with a client.

He quickly ended it wiped a hand over his face.

"I wish people who want my help, didn't tell me how to do my job," he said with a laugh.

Dean nodded his head; he had a few clients like that of his own.

"Believe me, I understand. I'm a lawyer. I have plenty of clients who work the same way."

"So, Mr. Winchester, I know you are not here about seeing an accountant, by the looks of things, you are doing quite well for yourself. I assume you are here about Sam?" Mr. Reed said casually.

"Yea, actually I am," Dean said, happy he didn't have to go through the motions of finding a way to talk about Sam.

"What do you need to know?" Mr. Reed said to Dean, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't know how much you know about my relationship with Sam but-"

"You guys have not talked in fourteen years, since he left for Stanford. You got into a huge fight while he was in attendance there, and things haven't been the same since," Mr. Reed finished Dean's sentence.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, shocked this stranger knew so much about him and his brother.

Mr. Reed stood up and looked out the window in his office. "I assume you have met the Moore's and I'm sure they painted a great picture of me," he said with a sarcastic, frustrated tone.

"I have, and I guess that's why I'm here," Dean said.

"That woman has so many things twisted; I'm not sure why her head hasn't popped yet!"

"Excuse me?"

"Before…everything happened…I was Sam's accountant but also a very close friend. We went to Stanford together, all three of us. We moved here together, vacationed, our kids had sleep overs…" He said with a distant look in his eyes.

"As you well know, Sam is but a shell of his former self. Do you know how many times he's redecorated his kitchen since 2001? Try 216 times, and that's what he tells me. Mrs. Moore wants Sam to open up and say what he's feeling. Know what he's feeling? Disgusting devastation, regret for not being on that god damn plane, utter and inescapable misery. The man has crawled back into himself because reality is much worse. It is easier for him to forget, than live every single day with out him," Mr. Reed said, each sentence getting more and more heated.

"The old hag can't understand why he can't speak of them, why he never visits them. So she practically stalks him and one day she even sent him pictures of them. That nearly pushed him over the fucking edge," Mr. Reed said, pacing back and forth, agitated.

"She accused me of trying to steal his money, correct?" He asked.

Dean merely nodded his head, in fear of futhering his agitation.

He made let out an exhausted sigh, and collapsed into his seat, "I can assure you, I do no such thing. If anything, I'm trying to curve the remodeling, so he has money for living on."

"Listen, I didn't mean to come here and accuse you of anything. I recently have been trying to re-connect with him. I've been a crappy big brother lately, and I'm just trying to make sure he's ok."

"Do you know why your brother talks to you out of all the people in his life trying to get him back?" Mr. Reed asked.

"I…don't know…" Dean answered, never really thinking about it himself. He always thought it was because they're brothers.

"It's because you know nothing of his former life, and he feels safe that you won't corner him about it…unlike the rest of us," Mr. reed said with a sad smile.

Dean nodded, he knew that Sam felt safe around him due to the fact he knew nothing of his former family.

"I'm gonna try to convince Sam to get some help."

"Good luck," Mr. Reed said with a smile. "He's a stubborn bastard."

"Who do you think he learned it from?"

Dean and Mr. Reed shook hands, and Dean made his way to Sam's.

------------------------------------------

Dean made his way up the front stoop and he ran into Ms. Boothman.

"Oh Dean, I'm glad you're here!" She exclaimed when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, he could tell by her posture something was off.

"It's Sam. He's having a bad day today. The television is blaring, he's moving things, and he won't answer the door for me. Could you check on him?"

"Of course. Thanks for your concern."

Dean made his way upstairs and Ms. Boothman was right, the television was blaring and heavy objects were being moved around.

---------------------------

Dean let himself in and saw Sam remodeling the kitchen…yet again.

"Hey Sam, what's going on?" He asked.

Sam didn't seem to hear him; he had his headphones on and he was muttering to himself.

"Hey, kid. You ok?" Dean asked, waving his hands, trying not to startle his brother.

Sam looked up and saw Dean standing there, "Hi." He quickly went back to pushing the new oven into place. Dean went to his brother and helped him push it, and when it was finally in it's correct place, the two sweaty brothers sat in front of it.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you ever think about talking to someone?"

"Who? About what?"

"I have a good friend, and she has people visit her…just to talk. About their day, their jobs, anything you want."

"Maybe," Sam answered, and he went make to moaning lyrics to a new song.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to come to dinner at my place?" Dean asked.

"Sure."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's so short and for such a wait. I was on easter break, and this was all I could write before I went to class!**

**-**

**-**

Dean and Sam arrived at the house around six. Dean had called ahead, made sure it was ok with Izzie and soon they were walking through the front door.

Sam opted to keep his coat and ear phones while he got the tour of the small apartment. Sam was noticeably stressed; he bounced from foot to foot and kept itching the right side of his face.

"Sam, there is no need to be nervous ok," Dean said, wrapping a reassuring arm around his brother. Sam simply nodded his head, and allowed Dean to lead him to the kitchen where Izzie and the kids were.

--------------------------------------

Sam and Dean walked into the room, and the kids instantly became quiet. Isabel came around the counter from where she was finishing dinner and shook Sam's hand. He nodded his head, unable to find his voice.

Isabel whispered to her children to shake their uncle's hands, but they started at him like he was an alien.

"Why's you got that big coat on?" Finn asked.

"Finn!" Isabel scolded, but Sam held up his hand.

"It's ok, Isabel. I…wear it because it's comfortable.

"And the ear phone thingys?" Annie asked.

"I like music," Sam answered quietly. The children seemed satisfied with the answers and made their way to the table, followed by the adults.

--------------------------------------------

During dinner they engaged in small talk, but Sam rarely said anything. He rocked back and forth slightly, music seeping from his headphones. The only time he really spoke was when he sang the song that was currently holding his attention.

_"The nights we…spent apart alone…I need to get back home…to cool, cool, rain…I can't sleep and I lay…and I think…the night is hot and black as ink…oh god…I need a drink…of cool, cool rain…Love…reign over me…"_ Sam mumbled, as he ate his dinner.

Dean and Isabel looked at each other with looks of concern. Annie and Finn looked at Sam like he had two heads.

-----------------------------

Sam watched his brother interact with his family with care and passion. He was interested in what his children had to say, and how his wife's day had been. He was a good man to them, did right by them…

------------------------------

After dinner, Sam helped with the dishes with Isabel and Dean while the kids played in the back round.

"I need to go," Sam said, as he finished with the last dish.

"Ok. Sam it was a pleasure meeting you," Isabel said, holding out her hand again, which Sam took.

"Good bye," Sam said, walking to the door with Sam.

"Thanks man, for coming for dinner," Dean said sincerely.

"Yea…yea…" Sam answered distantly. "Dean?"

"Yea Sam."

"You're a good husband. Almost as good as I was…" Sam said with a small, sad smile and walked out the door.

Dean stood there a second, allowing the comment to wash over him, how hard it must have been for Sam to come here tonight. He slowly closed to the door, wondering if he was doing the right thing by his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the wait! School's crazy, and wouldn't let me update…grrrr!!!! Enjoy!**

**-**

The next day, Dean was at work preparing for a case. His phone was ringing off the hook, between other clients, his wife, and other lawyers, he was up to his ears in phone calls. He was stuck on this case he was working on. He didn't know which way to swing the case, and it was driving him crazy.

Dean got up from his chair to run to the fax machine across the hall, when he heard a familiar voice from the waiting from.

--------------------------------------

The receptionist opened the window and peered out to the dishevled young man in front of her.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Sam," he said, without making eye contact.

"Ok Sam, how can I help you?"

"I'm Dean's brother," he said, fiddling with the pen on the counter.

"And?"

"We haven't talked in fifteen years," Sam said.

The receptionist looked at him curiously, closed the window and went to find Dean. She met with him in the hallway and explained to her the situation.

Dean walked into the waiting room and saw Sam pacing back and forth.

"Hey, Sam what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"I…just wanted to visit you," Sam said quietly.

"You want to come to my office?" Dean asked.

"Umm, sure…" Sam said. The brother's walked down the hall, while curious onlookers watched.

They entered the office and Sam looked around. Dean had a diploma and various awards hanging on his walls. His desk was covered with papers and pictures of his family.

"You look busy," Sam said.

"Yea, I got a few cases I'm working on," Dean said, sitting in his desk.

"Cool," Sam said, sitting across from him.

"Hey I have a question for you. I'm working on this case and I can't figure out which way to swing it-"Dean asked, but stopped when he saw Sam. He was breathing rapid and he was shaking.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"I have to go," Sam muttered and stood. Dean followed him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Sam, come on," Dean reasoned, but was knocked back by a unexpected push.

"Who sent you?" Sam screamed.

"What?"

Sam pulled a picture off the wall and threw it against the opposite wall. "Who sent you?"

"Sam no one did!" Dean said back but ducked another picture frame.

"Liar, liar liar!" Sam screamed, pushing over a small table that was covered with magazines in the hallway.

"Sammy, stop it," Dean yelled, grabbing his brother into a hug and pulled him into a hug. Sam struggled against his brother, but his attempts became less and less, until he was laying in his brother's arms.

Both men sat their huffing, while nosy people stuck their heads out their offices.

"Sam, we can not keep doing this!" Dean said sternly. "You can't live like this anymore!"Dean wiped a hand over his face, allowing his sentence to sink in

"I know," Sam whispered.

"Will you let me help you Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer, but nodded his head. Dean helped his brother and walked him out of his office and to the third floor, where a good friend of Dean's was a psychiatrist.

-------------------------------------

They walked into the office and a young woman walked out into the waiting room.

"Hi Dean, I'm guessing this is Sam," she said kindly.

"You're too young…too young…what are you fifteen," Sam asked, switching the balance from foot to foot.

"Sam!" Dean scolded, which made the psychiatrist laugh.

"It's ok Dean. Yes Sam I am young. Is that ok with you?"

"I…uh…I guess. I really don't care," Sam said truthfully.

"Well, my name is Auburn Williams. Why don't we talk inside?"

"You staying here Dean?"

"Yea buddy. I'll be here," Dean assured his little brother.

Sam's first session only lasted a half an hour, when he became uncomfortable and decided enough was enough.

"Are we done now?" Sam asked, shuffling his feet nervously.

"It can if you want it to be," Auburn answered.

"Yes," Sam answered and left to meet Dean.

"How'd it go?" Dean asked.

"Fine. I want to go," Sam said, heading for the door.

"Ok," Dean agreed and silently thanked Auburn for the unannounced visit. Dean hoped this would help Sammy, but little did he know, his brother would get worse before he got better…


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks passed and Sam continued to go to therapy, only if Dean was present. All the sessions only lasted a have an hour, when Sam would ask if he was finished.

He arrived at therapy on Thursday with Dean. Dean could tell his brother was having a bad day, saying very little but couldn't stop his nervous twitch. Auburn came from her office and picked up on Sam's agitation right away.

"Hello, Sam. Do you want to come in?" Sam nodded and sullenly entered the office. Auburn looked to Dean, but he shrugged his shoulders.

---------------------------------------------

She entered her office and sat across from Sam in a big comfy chair. Sam sat on a black leather couch and fiddled with the items on front of him on the coffee table between them.

"So Sam, how are you today?"

"Fine."

"You seem more upset today. How come?"

Sam remained quiet, now fiddling with the edge of his long, black overcoat.

"You've been coming to me for a while, Sam. I hope you understand that I am here to talk about anything that is bothering you. What are you thinking about, Sam?"

Sam remained quiet, but began to open his mouth to speak, but shut it tight again. Auburn waited for him to speak, giving him the time he needed.

"I…have…these things I don't like to think about," Sam answered quietly.

"What do you mean?" Auburn asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Are we done today?"

"We're done if you want to be," Auburn said, trying to hide her disappointment. Sam had made headway in this session but he closed off before she could get him to talk.

---------------------------------------------

Sam got out and sat next to Dean in the waiting from, looking shell shocked.

"Hey Sammy, you're done early today," Dean said, looking at his brother.

Sam nodded his head but made no inclination that he wanted to leave.

"What's up Sammy," Dean said quietly.

"It's her birthday," Sam whispered.

"Whose? Whose birthday Sammy?" Dean asked, shifting towards his brother.

"Haley…she would have been fifteen," Sam whispered. "She…had the most beautiful eyes and she loved going to school. She was wonderful," Sam chocked, tears threatening to fall. " Hannah was six…she was the perfect princess. When she…was born…she looked like a piece of porcelain…I was afraid I'd break her. She loved pink…everything had to be p-p-pink," Sam said, fully sobbing. "Harley was..th-three and was full of the devil," Sam said with a laugh. "She didn't take anyone's crap…Jessica was…the most amazing person I will ever know. She…made me a better person, she made me believe in me. She gave me…th-th-three beautiful daughters. They loved me and I adored them," Sam gasped, sobbing harder. Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and looked at Auburn who was silently crying.

"That weekend was…her sister's wedding, it was in L.A…They had to fly to Boston to go to L.A.…I took a later flight …I had a god damn case," Sam said wiping his eyes. "Jess…called me from the airport, saying…she…wanted to redecorate the kitchen. But I was…busy…and I snapped at her. I god dam snapped at her!" Sam yelled.

"She told me…to think on it, and she had to go because…Harley was smacking Hannah. They got onto the plain…I heard about the attacks because my office was near the towers. I saw towers…burning. Their airplane…went into the first tower…Oh god they must have been terrified," Sam said, sliding of the chair and onto the floor. Dean held him and let Sam sob uncontrollably.

"I…w-w-asn't th-th-there to save…them…I should-d-d have died with them. Dear god why didn't I die with them," Sam said into his brother's chest. "When I heard it was there flight…I-I-I…couldn't imagine the pain and terror my girls went through…and I wasn't there…to help them…I wasn't there…I wasn't there…I should have died with them…They loved me and I couldn't save them…they were my world, why did god do this to me? Why did he take them away from me? Why Dean, why?" Sam asked, turning to Dean's face, looking to him for answers.

"God, Sammy I don't know…I don't know," Dean said with his own tears running down his face.

After calming himself down, Sam stood, followed by Dean.

"I need to go home."

"Sam, you want me to come with you?"

"No, I…I need to be by myself. Please," Sam whispered.

"Ok. But please, if you need something, call?"

"Yea, I will," Sam said, and left the office.

---------------------------------------------

He rode around on his scooter, across the city, lost in thought. He didn't know which way to go or what way to turn. He had opened the flood gate of his memories and couldn't stop them. He entered the liquor store that was next to his apartment and bought a bottle of cheap scotch.

It didn't take long for him to become heavily intoxicated. He sat there, and images and flashbacks poured through his head. He got up from his table and staggered down his hallway.

"_Daddy! Daddy you're home!" Hannah, Harley, and Hailey shouted, nearly tackling him._

"_Who are my beautiful girls?" He asked, giving each of them a kiss. _

"_Good," they all answered and each began pulling him in a different direction, wanting his attention to themselves._

Sam staggered down the hallway and into the bathroom.

_Jess stood there in a long black dress, hair up is a loose up-do._

"_Ready?" She asked. They were going to his offices Christmas party._

"_Of course," Sam said with a smile. That was the night Harley was conceived_.

Sam grabbed his head in frustration and let out a growl. He ran into his bedroom and searched through all the boxes, until he found the one he needed. Inside was Sam's pistol, one he kept in the apartment for an emergency. He shook the box and saw there were no more bullets left in his gun.

Swearing, Sam left his apartment, gun in hand. He walked down the street and looked into a small café, were two officers were getting food.

Sam walked out into the middle of the street, right in front of a taxi. The car screeched to a halt and the driver jumped out.

"Buddy, what the hell are you doing?" He screamed, but Sam didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, shit-head!" The driver yelled, pushing Sam with a brutal force. Sam saw that the police inside the café were beginning to watch and he pulled the gun from his coat and pointed it at the driver

"Whoa, buddy. Calm down," The driver said, hands in the air. People on the side walks began to scream when they saw the gun and ran for shelter. The police came running out the café, guns raised at Sam. Sam changed his aim from the driver to the police.

"Shoot me, shoot me," Sam whispered, pleading with whatever was good in the world to let him die.

"Sir put down the gun! Now!" One officer called, but Sam ignored him and began to walk closer to them.

"Do it, do it!" Sam yelled.

"Sir, stop where you are! Sir, stop!" The same officer shouted.

"I'm taking him out," his partner cried.

"No, not yet! Sir, put down the gun!"

"Do it!" Sam screamed.

-------------------------------------------------

It was two in the morning and Dean was in bed with Isabel. The phone ringing woke them both.

"'Ello?" Dean asked Disoriented. "What! Ok I'll be right there!" Dean jumped out of bed and got dressed.

"Baby, what is it? Is it Sam?" Izzie asked. Dean nodded his head and ran from the room.

"I'll call you later!"


	12. Chapter 12

Dean ran into the hospital, not just any hospital, but a mental institution. He walked down the white hallways, past bumbling patients, and saw Mr. Reed and Auburn already present.

"Where is he? How is he?" Dean asked quickly.

"I have spoken with his doctors; they won't let me see him. I'm his doctor for Christ sake!" Auburn huffed.

"No one has said anything?" Dean asked.

"A doctor came out before, said Sam was attacked by the police when he drew a gun on them," Mr. Reed replied.

"WHAT?" Dean yelled, making some patients look up in confusion.

"Sam was telling them to shoot him, but they didn't, they just attacked him. There keeping it hush hush; the news would have a field day on this. A 9/11 widower attacked by police, this place would be swarming."

A tall man rounded the corner and stood in front of the group." I am Dr. Decot; I am in charge of Sam's care."

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"We stabilized him, but he has some serious charges against him. The police are hoping they have a case to keep him here for a while."

"What? No! I am Sam's doctor, don't I get a say?" Auburn asked.

"We considered your recommendations, yes. But as far as Sam leaving before the trial, it seems very unlikely."

"Can I see him?" Dean asked.

"Yes, follow me," and the three followed to Sam's room. He was in a white outfit and was lying on the small bed, doing nothing. Not even stirring.

"Sam, it's me, Dean," he whispered. Sam made no noise, but grabbed his brother's hand and held it close.

Dean visited his brother everyday while they waited fro trial, and finally the day had come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Isabel filed into the courtroom along with Auburn. Sam sat next to his lawyer, wearing a suit with unkempt hair. Dean sat right behind him, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Dean kept Sam's Ipod and headphones in his pocket in case of an emergency. The Moore's entered the court-room but sat near the prosecutor's near table, making Dean see red.

After opening statements, the prosecutor called Ms. Moore to the stand and swore her in.

"For the jury, who are you?"

"I am Jessica Moore's mother," she answered. Dean saw Sammy visibly flinch at the name.

"Why are you here?"

"To see Sam finally gets the help he needs."

"And you think that he will find help in the hospital?"

"Of course…it's un-natural the way he deals with this."

"How so, Mrs. Moore?"

"He rarely speaks of them, I don't know how he does it," she answered. Dean saw Sam begin to get irritated, and he began to rock back and forth and mumbles incoherently. Dean placed the headphones over his ears and he clasped them like they were his lifeline.

The prosecutor took pictures of a envelop. "Can you identify these people?"

"Yes, that's Jessica, Hannah, Haley and Harley," Mrs. Moore said with tears in her eyes.

Dean saw it was the picture from the park and Sam saw it too.

"No!No!No!" He screamed, thrashing in his seat.

"Sir, calm him down," the judge bellowed.

"No! No!" Sam continued to scream. Dean went to handle the situation when guards forcefully picked him up.

"Hey, stop!" Dean cried.

"Order, Order!" The judge yelled.

Sam continued to thrash and scream, and sing, "Love, Reign over me, Love Reign Over Me!" He was removed from the courtroom.

"I want to see the counselors in my office, along with the Moore's and Dean Winchester," the judge said irritatedly.

-------------------------------------------------

The all met inside a small office just near the courtroom. They all sat in chairs opposite the judge.

"It seems to me that Samuel Winchster is going through something very profound, and I do not believe it was in the best interest of him for the prosecution to have shown pictures of his family," the judge said heatedly, staring down the other lawyer.

"Now, I need to make a decision; whether or not to send him to the institute for a period of time."

"Your honor, may I say something?"

"Proceed."

"I fell out of touch with my brother fourteen years ago, and I have been recently spending an abundant about of time with him. I have helped him get therapy, and on the day of the incident, he had a major break through concerning his girls. I know everyone here has Sam's best interests at heart, but I feel that Sam will wither away in there; you'll kill him. Let him get out, keep seeing his therapist, and I will have him move into the vacant apartment next door, this way I can keep better track of him," Dean said, hoping it would be enough to save his brother.

"I believe Mr. Winchester is right, that Sam needs to be with the people he loves. I will release him into your custody," the judge said with a small smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much your honor!" Dean said with a huge smile. He ran to find his brother and tell him the good news.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later, Sam and Dean were packing the last of Sam's things from the old apartment when the Moore's entered.

"We…just came to apologize…we never ment…" Mr. Moore said quietly.

"I know, I get it," Sam answered. Mrs. Moore looked around the empty apartment, but her eyes stopped at the kitchen.

"Oh my!" She said. "Jessica and the girls would have loved this," she said breathlessly.

"I know," Sam answered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Dean and Isabel carried in the last of his things and collapsed onto Sam's brand new couch.

"Are you gonna be ok Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yea Dean, I think I am."

**The End**


End file.
